


Feel My Love

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia aren't dating...except they kind of are.  The kisses don't mean anything...except they kind of do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo Prompt: dedicating a song on the radio, which I half failed at, though this is now their song, so Stiles probably would dedicate it to Lydia. It's not really a song fic, if you're turned off by those--just a few lyrics that Stiles thinks about in relationship to his feelings for Lydia. 
> 
> I was thinking about what to write and this song came on my Pandora, the Adele version, which I sang at church a few months ago for our Love Service. Serendipity.

They were actually in a quiet time between harrowing runs through the Preserve, being chased by horrors and threatened by bad guys, and a lot of werewolf posturing, growling, and slicing off of body parts. It was unusual. Nearly a week now of nothing being drawn to the beacon.

So, Stiles and Lydia were taking advantage of it with a picnic by the private lake on Hale land. After eating fried chicken and all the fixings--Lydia had no problem eating real food in front of him anymore--and her ignoring his teasing attempts to get her to go skinny dipping, they spent the evening trying to out-trivia each other, their favorite game.

And then the sun set and the stars came out along with a nearly full moon. Turning on the radio he'd dug out of his dad's bad weather gear, Stiles found a soft rock station, before laying on his back on the soft blanket Lydia'd provided, folding his hands beneath his head.

"Y'know, it's really pretty out here when nothing's trying to gut us."

"Don't jinx it," Lydia lightly scolded, before curling up against him, cheek on his shoulder and eyes turned towards the sky. 

They lapsed into silence, broken only by the music on the radio and the noises of nature.

Lydia was warm against him, her skin smelling of something fruity. Her hand was splayed across his heart, a position she often unconsciously placed it in to make sure he was still there. After a moment, Stiles brought his arm down, curving it around her, holding her carefully, a bit cautiously.

He still didn't know exactly what they were to each other. Most of the time they were best friends, but then sometimes things like this would happen and it just confused him.

They never dated.

Except they did. To anyone else, this was a date.

They never kissed.

Except they did, because she always left him after research sessions, movie nights, fights with everything from trolls to fairies to vampires--they didn't sparkle--with a soft press of her lips to his. A kiss over before he could think to respond, even though it happened every time and he should have been ready for it by now.

Stiles never pushed her, though, letting her set whatever pace they were at, take them in whatever direction she wanted. A year ago, she was only an unattainable fantasy, but the reality of Lydia Martin was unexpected. She was surprisingly human, breakable, emotional...real. He no longer had her on a pedestal and his life was so much the better for it.

Of course, he wanted more, because he was seventeen years old and really did love her--a deeper, truer love than he'd had before knowing her--but most of the time he was content with what he had.

At least she wasn't dating anyone else and he had no interest in anyone else himself.

So, nights like this happened.

A song came on the radio, a throaty feminine voice singing something he dimly remembered, and his mind decided to focus on the lyrics.

Love, endless love, unattainable love? Maybe.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
 _And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
 _I could hold you for a million years_  
 _To make you feel my love._  


As he listened, his eyes slid across the moon that governed so much of their lives and his hand around her shoulder tightened. Lydia rubbed her face against his neck in response and a shiver went through him.

The woman continued to sing about love with a hint of darkness driving it. The words were interesting, not the typical love song lyrics, and Stiles frowned slightly.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true,_  
 _Nothing that I wouldn't do,_  
 _Go to the ends of the Earth for you_  
 _To make you feel my love._  
 _To make you feel my love._  


As the song ended and the radio switched to something by a male group, he realized that was how he felt about Lydia. How he'd always felt.

The emotion behind the lyrics, the emotion he felt, was scary, and another shiver went through him.

Anyone else would ask if he was cold, if he was okay, but Lydia only clenched her hand around his t-shirt and lifted her head, shifting to look down at him with an expression on her face that could only be described as awe.

"I know, Stiles," she murmured before pressing her lips to his.

This time the kiss wasn't soft, wasn't over before he could respond.

It lasted.

End


End file.
